


[Podfic] Things Not Said

by SisterOfWar



Series: The C/C Longing Collection [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Things Not Said, by james</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>Clint knows what he wants. He also knows perfectly well what he can't have.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Things Not Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veriscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Not Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362486) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



MP3 available [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVSnJGTFh2OW5NNGc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Opening music: "Black Hole Sun", by The Section Quartet  
> Closing music: "Globes and Maps", by Something Corporate
> 
> 12/17/14: Download link was pointing to incorrect file. Corrected link.


End file.
